


take your time, take your time to decide if you're mine

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: :D, Alpha!Kyrie, Alpha!Nero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Multi, Omega!Dante, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, kyrie's a sweet partner, sad dante makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Nero comes over to hear Dante and Kyrie out.





	1. but you can't be free cause i'm selfish, i'm obscene

Nero shifted uncomfortably. He had been standing by Dante's door for minutes now and he still hadn't rang the doorbell. He could do it. He could. Nero didn't ring the doorbell. He turned on his heel and looked out to the road thoughtfully. Fuck.

He tapped the bell. He could hear it ring from inside the house. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried not to jiggle his leg. Dante opened the door. 'Nero,' he greeted warmly. Nero could _smell_ Dante. Floral with smokiness that brought a slight sweetness to the back of Nero's tongue. His mouth watered. He swallowed. 

Dante stepped aside to let him in. Nero walked in without a word. Dante pointed, Nero turned to look at what he was pointing at. Oh, the coat rack. Nero took off his coat and hanged it. 

Dante lead him into the kitchen and even slid the chair back. Nero sat down and came face to face with Kyrie. Shit. She was right there. _What the fuck was he going to do._ Dante sat down next to her. Oh, fuck.

'Nero,' Dante said. Nero looked at him. 'I like you,' Dante continued. Nero's breath hitched. 

'What?' he asked. 

'I like you,' Dante said again. 

Oh. Oh, shit. What should he say? Nero licked his lips then swallowed. 'I like you too,' he said quietly. Fuck! Not that!

Dante smiled. 'This is sounds crazy, I know, but I want us to try something.' He stood up and walked to Nero's side. He bent down to kiss Nero's cheek. 'Nero,' Dante said quietly. Nero looked up at him helplessly.

Dante kissed Nero, it was nothing but a chaste press of lips but warmth settled in Nero's gut. He grabbed Dante's hand to drag him closer. Dante sat on his lap. Nero kissed him roughly and Dante returned it. 

They separated. Nero mouthed at Dante's neck, teeth grazing is skin. He stopped. Dante slid off his lap to sit in the chair next to him but Nero kept his hand around Dante's wrist. Dante didn't shake him off. Nero's eyes flicked to Kyrie. She didn't seem to be hurt. She seemed… calm? What was going on? 

'I like Dante,' she said. _Obviously._ There was no thick leather collar on Dante's neck anymore and if Nero pulled away the shirt collar he would see the scar left by Kyrie's teeth. 

'And I like you too,' Kyrie continued. 'Not in the way I like Dante, we're past that I think.' Nero nodded. 'I don't like you the way I like Dante but I do like you, Nero. You make Dante happy and I do want us to be friends again.' She looked earnest, her voiced sounded sincere. 

'I wanna try something out if you're okay with it,' Dante said. 'You don't have to decide now. And if you say no, we won't ask again.' They looked at Nero, waiting for his decision. 

'I thought about you,' Nero said quietly, 'I thought about you so much.' He sighed then nodded. 'I wanna try this out.'

Dante looked shocked then he smiled, happy and relieved. Kyrie looked satisfied. 'You're really okay with this?' Nero asked. 

'Are you?' Kyrie asked back. Nero frowned. 

'We won't know unless we have some mileage on it,' Dante said casually. Kyrie nodded in agreement. 

Nero turned to Dante. 'Can I kiss you?' Dante smiled and nodded. Nero tugged him closer and Dante met him halfway. When they moved away, Dante sat on his lap again. Nero nosed along his throat. 'You have to watch me kiss him,' he said.

'You have to watch me kiss him too,' Kyrie answered. Nero blinked. Oh, yeah. Why didn't he think of that? 'And watch me do other things to him,' she said casually. Nero froze. 

Dante snorted. 'That's going too fast isn't it?' 

'Maybe,' Kyrie said cheerfully. Dante laughed. 

Nero stared at Dante's throat unseeing. _What_ did she just say? Nero raised his head and turned to look at Kyrie. '_What_ did you just say?' he asked voice tight.

'And watch me do other things to him,' Kyrie repeated. Nero slumped in his seat. What?

'What things?'

'Bedroom things!' Kyrie said cheerfully. 'You did those things with him too right?' she asked. Nero opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at Dante. 

'I told her about us sleeping together,' Dante answered. 'And you don't have to do that if you don't want to.'

'But I do,' Nero blurted out, 'I do want you.' 

'Not what I was asking but thanks anyway,' Dante said sunnily. 'We have other things to talk about if you wanna hear me out.'

'What?' Nero asked. 

'I can't spend a lot of time with you,' Dante said quietly. Nero nodded, that made sense. 'And you can't bite me,' he continued, 'ever.' 

'I know,' Nero answered softly. 

'I want you though,' Dante said, 'I do want you to bite me. But we-'

'Can't,' Nero finished. 'I wanted to bite you. I want to bite you _now._I know I shouldn't but fuck I want to.' He clenched his fist. 'But I won't. I promise I won't. I wouldn't do that to you. Is there a way for me to not bite you?' he asked. 

'A pretty simple one, actually,' Kyrie answered. She walked to them and stopped beside their chair. She handed a thick leather collar to Nero. Nero took it. It was Dante's old one, scuffed and scratched. Nero knew it was the same one Dante wore when they slept together, the one he left bite marks on. 

Dante tilted his head back. Nero's teeth ached at the sight of it. He wrapped the collar around Dante's neck and clasped it. 

'How do I look?' Dante asked playfully. 

'Good,' Nero and Kyrie answered at the same time. They glanced at each other then smiled. She reached out and Dante leant into it. She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, Dante smiling at her sweetly. Nero's throat felt tight from the sight.

Kyrie stepped closer and bent down to kiss Dante, Dante rising up meet her. Nero took them in. They looked happy. And the warmth in his gut was back. 

They parted and Dante settled back on Nero's lap, Kyrie standing behind him with her hands on Dante's shoulders. 'You can back out anytime,' Dante said. 

Nero shrugged, wrapping his hands around Dante's waist. 'I won't know unless I've had some mileage on it right?' he asked roughly. He kissed Dante, Kyrie's nose buried in Dante's hair.


	2. i felt as if i finally understood that we have to build something of our own now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie and Dante talk.

Kyrie poured coffee in a mug and tomato juice in the other. Nero was upset every time she saw him before but now he looked happier. He kept close to Dante, attentive and gentle. 

She brought the mugs to the table and sat down. After spending hours with them, Nero left. He promised to visit as much he could and Dante went with him to the door. She knew from experience that Dante would kiss him goodbye. Not in front of the door no, that was for her. If it was Nero, whatever show of affection Dante would give him were behind doors. It was a sad but necessary. 

Dante came back into the kitchen. He sat across her and Kyrie pushed the mug filled with tomato juice. He smiled at her gratefully. Even after all this time, it still took her by surprise. 

'Can we talk?' Dante asked quietly. 

Kyrie looked at him in surprise. 'Ok,' she answered. 

'Thanks,' he said softly, 'for hearing me out. For…' He swallowed, 'humoring me.'

'Dante,' Kyrie started. 'He makes you happy,' she admitted softly. 

'Even if it makes you unhappy?' He asked softly. Kyrie looked at her coffee. 'This isn't easy for you,' Dante said simply. 'It is,' he said firmly, 'I know it is.' Kyrie pursed her lips. She could lie to herself but she couldn't lie to him. 

Kyrie nodded in agreement. 'When you told me you still liked Nero. I was scared. I thought I would-', she sipped the coffee, 'lose you to Nero.' Such a terrible thought. Is this what Nero was feeling all this time? 'I was so relieved when you said you still liked me,' she said softly, 'I thought that maybe I could still have a chance to win you back.'

Dante smiled at her, small and soft. 'You don't have to win me back.' He reached out to take her hand, giving it a squeeze. 'You already have me. But I will always appreciate being wined and dined,' he said playfully. Kyrie laughed. 

'But I really do mean it,' he continued, 'thank you for hearing me out. Thank you for… ' he sighed, 'giving me a chance.' 

Kyrie looked at him confused. 'I'm sorry, Dante, I don't know what that means.'

Dante smiled. 'You're really gonna make me spell it out for ya huh?' He asked wryly. There was a bitter tilt to his smile. Kyrie squeezed his hand. 'I'm kinda terrible,' he chuckled. Kyrie opened her mouth to protest. 'Please let me finish,' he said quickly. Kyrie closed her mouth.

'I'm not an easy guy to be around, you know,' Dante explained. and I'm _old_, way older than it's kinda-no-actually inappropriate and as far as omegas go, I,' he sighed again, deep and tired, 'I can't give you what I'm supposed to give you.'

Kyrie looked at him helplessly. She stood from her chair and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'Oh, Dante,' she murmured. 'It doesn't matter if you don't give me what an omega's supposed to give to an alpha.' Dante exhaled. 'It doesn't,' Kyrie insisted. 

She buried her nose in his hair, breathing in his scent. 'That doesn't matter,' Kyrie said softly. 

'I will,' Dante muttered. 'Eventually.'

'Eventually,' she agreed. 'But we'll talk about that when the time comes too.'

'Ok,' he murmured. 

'And I like it that you're older,' Kyrie added. 'It makes things very interesting,' she mumbled. Dante laughed, brittle but bright. 

'If it means anything, you make me happy too,' he said. 

'It does,' Kyrie answered, 'it means so much. Even if I'm not,' she laid her cheek on his head, 'comfortable with this, I'm willing to try.'

'Thank you,' Dante said. 'I don't deserve you,' he admitted.

'You don't have to deserve me, deserving has nothing to do with it,' Kyrie curled her hand under Dante's jaw to tilt his head up towards her, 'I want you that's all.'

Dante looked up at her. 'I want you too', he said. 

Kyrie smiled, 'It'll have to be enough.'

Dante smiled back, small and soft, 'I guess it will be,' he agreed. He leaned up to kiss her, Kyrie kissing back happily, her thumb stroking his neck.


End file.
